My 16th Birthday
by x.Sarahbeara.x
Summary: Claire's finally 16.But what happens when she doesnt want to celebrate it? is it because That someone special isn't there to share it with her?.Quil Jr and Claire FIRST FANFICTION
1. When He Leaves

It was my 16th birthday.

So why wasn't I happy? Did it have anything to do with my absent best friend? Well_ duh._

Quil

He had been gone for about three months now and I have felt like part of me has been missing ever since, like he had taken it with him when he left.

I was in my room, on my bed doodling in the back of my geography book when I heard Quil call me from downstairs

"Claire, can you come downstairs please?" His voice sounded sad.

Usually at this time of the day Quil was upstairs with me, just hanging out at my house after he had picked me up from school but today he said he had to go see Sam and he be back later, I was confused but I left it at that.

"Coming!" I yelled

I took the stairs two at a time, my feet of there accord because my mind was off in some distant place thinking about the way Quil's voice sounded, was he upset? Did he not want to be my friend any more? My head span at that conclusion and I was suddenly very weary of seeing him.

He was sitting on the edge of the loveseat with the strangest expression on his face I couldn't quite understand it though

"Claire…" he said my name dragging out each letter

"What is it Quil? Whatever it is you can tell me" my voice on the verge of hysterics

"I'm…im leaving for a while" he looked up at me after he finished, he'd been staring at the ground and tried to read my expression

I was horror struck.

Truth was I was expecting something bad but nothing like this, I was fixed in the same spot unmoving Quil the one constant thing I my life after all my sad attempts at pets had failed and Holly had left for college and I was left alone with just me and mum in the house Quil had always been there _my steady rock _keeping me grounded day after day, Truth be told after one faithful day while we were at the park think I had truly started to fall for him.

And now he was doing this to me, my breathing became erratic and my legs started to wobble, I forced the tears back that were begging to be shed so I could form I coherent sentence without babbling

"Quil…why?...where?...don't-" he cut me off then

"I don't know how long I'll be Claire bear, it's uncertain" he stoped for a second to draw in a ragged breath, now I wasn't the only one breathing erratically

"Im…well…_we _have to leave soon before everything gets bad"

"What do you mean..._bad?"_ I really tried to understand but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what he was talking about

"Its nothing you have to worry about Claire, I just wanted to say goodbye before we left"

He sat up at that moment and turned for the door, he wasn't able to take a step before I grabbed his shirt

"Quil…you don't have to…please don't…" the words came out half strangled; I still had so many questions to ask him, why was he leaving?

Would he come back? Would I ever get to see him again?

He seemed to be able to read my mind because he turned away from the door and faced me

"I told you Claire bear don't worry, I promise I'll come back" his grimace turned into a slight smile

"like I could ever leave you on my own free will" he chuckled then sighed

I reached up to take one on his hands and held it firmly in both of mine

"Promise?" I looked into his deep brown eyes and he lent down and gently kissed my cheek for the briefest second while answering

"Promise" and with he walked silently down the hall before pausing turning around sneaking one last glance at me and walked out he front door.

I was still frozen in place, staring down at my hands were Quil's hand had just been a moment ago, my eyes finally leaked of the tears I tried to keep back and they rushed down my cheeks giving me the feeling that someone had thrown a glass of water in my face.

Oh I wish they had, then maybe I could wake from this horrible nightmare and go back to seeing my Quil_ly_ every time I wanted, but this wasn't a nightmare it was real. Abnormally real. And I didn't want any part of it

My Legs started to uncontrollably shake harder than before and without notice I fell to the ground with a _thud_, i just barely noticed the moisture escaping my eyes had formed a quite sizeable puddle next to me on the cold carpet and at that moment mum came around the corner obviously listening to our conversation then my breakdown afterwards, honestly

I was surprised she hadn't come out earlier from her secret hiding spot-_The Kitchen. "Claire!" _mum called bending down onto her knees to get a better look at me

"Claire, are you alright?

Her voice sceptical but wary

I just kept staring at my hands my face emotionless and my eyes red from the unloading of tears I forced upon them. I didn't reply to i just stood from where I sat taking a deep breath to steady myself turned without saying a word to my mother and trudged slowly up the stairs one at a time my usual eagerness gone for what it might seem to be forever.

I opened the door to my bedroom at the end of the hall and crossed the room to my bed grabbed my iPod hastily shoving the headphones in my ears with a bit too much force than necessary, turning the music up loud enough so I couldn't think straight and collapsed onto my bed.


	2. Leaving

**QUICK NOTE; in the last chapter there's a flashback starting from "…I was in my room doodling in my geography book…"**

**Sorry if there was any confusion, im new to this whole 'Writing stories' thing.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. **

_**Leaving**_

Quil P.O.V

You know how when you're born people think that's when your life starts, nope. Mine truly started when I was seventeen.

See im kind of a werewolf well _shape shifters_ if you want to be précised and there's special things that happen to us and no one else, like this thing called 'imprinting'.

Imprinting is where you find your soul mate/other half and you feeling like gravity is pulling you towards her-a million steel cables keeping you with _her, _you will anything she needs to be whether it's a friend, a lover or a brother.

Yet here I was about to leave her because a new coven of vampires have been dancing around the perimeters of La Push and Sam wanted us to handle it 'personally'.

I quickly knocked three times on the front door hoping that Claire was upstairs and wouldn't hear m come in so I could prepare myself

The front door creakily opened to reveal Claire's mum

"Why hello there Mr Ateara" she beamed

I chuckled "hi Carol, can I talk to Claire for a second"

"Of course, she's in her room"

"Thanks" I mumbled

After that one word I think Claire's mum could see something was wrong, she didn't ask instead she just watched me, worry clearly visible in her eyes as she followed me through the hallway stopping just outside the kitchen staring after me as I walked into the living room to sit on the only loveseat taking a deep breath to steady myself before I sat.

"Claire, can you come downstairs please?"

"Coming" she practically yelled

I had been thinking this over for weeks, and I still hadn't come up with an answer, Was this the right thing to do? Would she break down if I left? If I could leave?

I had only just realised that I was pacing when I heard Claire's quiet breath and feet approaching so I anxiously sat down on the edge of the loveseat and prepared myself for what I was about to do.

She jumped down from the stairs at that moment looking so beautiful. Her light hazelnut hair was pulled into a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck with her long lashes brushing against her tan checks as she looked down, she was unconsciously biting down on her cute pink lips as if from embarrassment, I think I'll ever know why she was embarrassed she was so _perfect._

I looked down at my feet before she could catch my gaze, it was several seconds before I could actually feel her eyes on me, I mean I do have awesome some awesome reaction times.

I took another deep breath

"Claire…" I dragged out each letter I still wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, it was going to end up hurting both of us and I new it.

"What is it Quil? Whatever it is you can tell me?" she was losing it and I was doing this to her, why couldn't do this without hurting her?

I hesitated stumbling over the words before they finally left my mouth

"I'm…im leaving for a while Claire" I looked up to her bright blue eyes to see them rimmed with tears, they didn't fall though, ahh my Claire trying to be strong I was going to miss that about her. As she stood there unmoving I could hear her mother shuffling around the kitchen then pause and listen intensely to the conversation behind the wall.

I just watched Claire for another immeasurable moment whispering "don't cry" just low enough for her not to hear I didn't want to break her up any further

"Quil...Why?...Where?...Don't-" I cut her off, I had to get my words in before I broke down, **pssssh** and _I_ was supposed to be the strong one.

"I don't know ho long I'll be Claire bear, its uncertain" I stopped yet again to draw in a breath, did I realise that I was unnaturally ragged maybe…

"I'm…well…_we_ have to leave soon before everything gets bad"

"What so you mean…bad" I knew she was trying to figure this out but I couldn't just tell her I had to keep in the dark, keep her safe. She didn't need to be involved in my world, well at least not right now.

"Its nothing you have to worry about Claire, I just wanted to say goodbye before we left"

I turned for the door but she grabbed my shirt tugging me to face her again. I didn't turn, I just stood there facing the door

"Quil…you don't have to…please don't…" I turned towards the sound of her voice, so desperate and emotional. My face was just an emotionless mask afraid to put back together again in case I broke down right there in front of her

"I told you Claire bear don't worry, I promise I'll come back" I turned my emotionless mask into a slight smile

"Like I could ever leave you on my own free will" i chuckled then sighed

She took one of my hands and held it firmly in both of her

"Promise?" she asked pleading with her eyes, they were bright and hopeful as she said this and it was incredibly hard not to just stay with her here forever but I had a job to do.

"Promise" I replied and then I lent down and kissed her cheek for the briefest second then turned for the door, not before stopping before the front door and sneaking one last glance at her before I left. That memory of her face so _torn_ would be indented into the permanent wiring of my brain.

I ran down the road after that never forgetting that image of Claire's face as I left, I would come back I told myself. I had to.

And with that I let the emotion I was holding in take over me and within seconds I burst into my second life. As a wolf.

**Thanks to all that review my stories or add me as a favourite or put me on Author alert, there the highlight of my day**

**And I love it even more if you review **

**If your read the story please review I adore reading them and it might even make me update faster…you never know**

**P.S thanks to all that review LUV YA! 3**


End file.
